My Guardian Angel
by maleenaangel
Summary: Bella is sick of being human. she hates being useless and futile. why of all people was she drawn to the suprnatural? Maybe she has some supernatural links herself? though she isn't Vampire or Werewolf. She's Angel. But something other than rouge vampires lurk in the shadows. Something dark. Something dangerous. Something that feeds on fear. An Angel's worst nightmare. TEAM JACOB
1. Chapter 1 Sharp Senses and Burning Pain

**A/n: Hi there, When reading the Twilight Saga, I couldn't help but feel that Bella is whiny and weak, and just human. It also occurred to me that her blood smelled so good to the vampires, and Edward couldn't read her mind, so then I came up with the Angels. They are a group of girl warriors that smell delicious but their minds cannot be read. Moreover, one final thing I wanna let you know is: I adore Jacob…and I really don't like Edward, he's too over protective. Therefore, I'm warning you, there might be some Edward bashing in this Fic. Oh yeah and Bella is strong and kinda bitchy. Set in Late New Moon, Early Eclipse. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga **

**Here is the first Chapter… **

**Chapter 1 – Sharp Senses and Burning Pain**

Bella's POV

I slumped down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. I was so restless, I couldn't sit still. Every few minutes I had to move or my body felt like it could explode. Ergh! It was just so aggravating, and even worse was the pain in my back. It wasn't just murderous pains that would freak me out; it was that I could smell vampires, the smell as the Werewolves described it. It all started when Edward, Alice, and I returned from Italy. That's when I noticed the stink, it was a sickly too sweet scent that made my nose burn, and I actually understood what Jacob was on about. It was faint at the time but what really mattered was: why did I smell it?

A lot of my other senses were more heightened as well, like my sight; I could see everything so much more clearly, I could see tiny detail. My ears; I could hear the neighbours arguing next-door and every word was loud and clear. I was fast and no longer clumsy, and everything thing I ate, I could taste it much better than before. What the hell was happening to me?

We all left before the Volturi could get us, I had a feeling they would be calling Carlisle soon. We had come from Volterra, two nights ago, I was grounded, and Edward was banned from seeing me but that didn't stop him at night. Nevertheless, my reaction to his arrival last night not only shocked him but me also. You see, Edward had sat on my bed and put his arm around me and I had wanted nothing better then to get out of his hard, cold embrace. I longed for something much warmer, softer, and alive. Cough*Jacob*Cough

Therefore, I had flinched away from him. Weird right, this was the man (vampire) I had almost killed myself for to hear his voice and there I was not wanting to hug him. Right now, he was out hunting, and I was glad of it. It had been pretty awkward.

I still hadn't called Jacob; I figured he'd be mad at me for abandoning him like that. I knew I was, that was one of the stupidest things I had ever done, but I couldn't just let Edward die, how could I live with the guilt? However, Edward was pretty idiotic too. Couldn't he at least ask whose funeral Charlie was at instead of jumping to conclusions and doing a Romeo?

Edward had informed me that he still loved me and left to protect me, but in some way, I wanted him to leave and never come back. I was a different person now, when I told Edward that I was broken and Jacob had put me back together. Jacob didn't care how broken I was, he said he could wait, but I didn't run this fact by Edward. He was only annoyed at me for hanging out with Jacob. Stupid Possessive Boyfriend. Wait a sec, was he my boyfriend again?

I swung my legs off the couch and trudged my way over to the phone. I had decided I would leave Jacob a message to see if he still wanted to be friends.

"Hello, Jacob, I know, you're mad at me right now and you have every right to be, what I did was really stupid and I'm sorry I left you after you begged me to stay. You can decide if we should still be friends and, I won't mind if you don't want me as one. I'd completely understand but come see me one more time, with your decision and, I'll agree to whatever you decide. However, you have to understand me, I couldn't let Edward die. How could I live with the guilt of it? I know what he did is idiotic when he didn't ask you whose funeral Charlie was at; he had no right to jump to conclusions and do a Romeo. I hope you understand,come see me, even if it's the last time_._ Bye," I finished the message, echoing my previous thoughts, and put the phone down. I needed Jacob's friendship, Nevertheless, I was letting him decide if I could be his friend or not. He deserved at least that much.

I limped over too the couch, and as I sat down my back gave a sharp, painful ache. Seriously, I had to see Carlisle about these pains; I knew somehow they were not normal and I didn't fancy telling a normal doctor about how I could smell vampires, unless I wanted to end up in the asylum and for the Volturi to slaughter me on the spot. Nope, Carlisle it was.

Just as I began to turn the TV on, the familiar, too sweet scent filled my nostrils, and I knew Edward was back, as soon as I thought it, the door bell rang.

**(Just a quick note: Rachel is back, Paul imprinted, and she knows everything)**

Jacob's POV

I came home an hour early. I should have been on patrols right now, but a storm had come in and Sam had told us to retreat. I was bored out of hell. I couldn't think of anything to do, I was in my room, lying on my bed, messing with a football. Watching TV in the living room was a big no-no, because Paul and Rachel were all lovey-dovey in there. Seriously, he had to go imprint on my sister, as if my life could get any worse.

Actually, it could. Bella had left with the psychic two nights ago. My mind was immediately assaulted with Bella dead or worse Bella changed. I had to go see if she was okay.

'_No_,' I told myself '_She left me for that stinking leech_'

It was my duty to protect humans so I wouldn't be going for personal reasons. However, I still had to see her, maybe just too check if she was back,

I got up and entered the living room, to see Paul and Rachel curled up watching TV.

"Dude, the leech-lover left you a message," Paul said upon seeing me

I was hit by a pang of anxiousness, was she ok?

"Paul!" Rachel slapped him on the arm "He means, _Bella _left you a message," she corrected

I thanked them and quickly played the message on the phone.

"_Hello, Jacob, I know, you're mad at me right now and you have every right to be, what I did was really stupid and I'm sorry I left you after you begged me to stay._

"Seriously, dude, you begged her to stay?" Paul guffawed

"Shut up Paul," I said

_You can decide if we should still be friends and, I won't mind if you don't want me as one. I'd completely understand but come see me one more time, with your decision and, I'll agree to whatever you decide. _

"She'll agree to whatever you say," Paul repeated, deep in thought "Jake, I know tell her to die," he mused

"Shut up Paul," I repeated emotionlessly

_However, you have to understand me, I couldn't let Edward die. How could I live with the guilt of it? I know what he did is idiotic when he didn't ask you whose funeral Charlie was at; he had no right to jump to conclusions and do a Romeo. _

"Do a Romeo?" Paul was confused

"Like Romeo and Juliet, he thought Juliet died so he killed himself," Rachel explained

_I hope you understand, come see me, even if it's the last time. Bye,"_ Bella's angelic voice played through the speaker.

I had to admit Bella was right, if the leech died, then Bella would have been guilty for life. In addition, I was glad she gave me the choice of being friends again. Because I really did want to see her, I did want to stay her friend but, I didn't think I could think about her being in the leech's arms. It made me shudder.

"What should I do? Should I stay her friend?" I voiced my thought

"I say tell her to fuck off, there are plenty more fish in the sea," Paul answered smirking

"Be quiet Paul," Rachel warned her eyes, slightly narrowing at the fish in the sea reference "I say, give her another chance, I can tell she's confused and just needs time," Rachel advised perceptively

"Thanks Rach," I told her gratefully

"No problem Jake," She turned back to the TV

I left the house to go see Bella; with a bit of luck, the leech wouldn't be there.

Bella's POV

Since Charlie didn't come back until around 2AM, Edward thought he would keep me company. Moreover, it was a very awkward experience; I didn't love Edward like I use too. Right now, Edward and I were watching TV, I was still on the couch, and Edward was on Charlie's recliner. Moreover, had been for the last 10 minutes. However, I didn't tell him I could smell his scent and right now, I was wondering how they lived with it. I hadn't told him about the pains either.

"Edward look, I'm sorry, I know this is all awkward, but I'm not the same person you knew, I've changed. I need time. I don't want any connect please. Can we just stay friends for a while? But I still love you," I_ think, _I added in my thoughts_. _

"It's alright my love, it's my entire fault for leaving you, and I'll give you all the time you need," He assured me, not looking at all bothered,

Suddenly his expression changed to a sneer, when he sniffed the air. Then I smelt it, it was a musky, woodsy scent with the hint of wet dog. In addition, I knew it straight away. Jacob had come!

I leapt off the couch at lightning speed, ignoring all the aches and pains in my body, I flung the door open, and there he was. He looked surprised that I had opened the door before he had knocked. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He embraced me back, and I loved the comforting heat of his warm, cosy arms.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. You came, I knew you would," I said when I pulled back, I didn't care that I was sounding like a five year old, I was just so happy.

"I'm happy to see you too Bells," He gave me his Jacob grin

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure, come on in," as soon I stepped out of the way, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Is the leech here?" he was shaking slightly and his tone was strained

"Yeah, he 'insisted' to keep me company," I told Jacob in an annoyed voice and the same time I did quotation marks with my fingers.

Jacob's anger faded instantly, he looked at me confused

"You sound like you don't want him here," Jacob stated, looking more perplexed then ever.

"Truthfully, I don't. I actually preferred staying alone tonight; I'm not ready to make a decision. But I'm feeling better that you're here, just try to be civil," I answered honestly

Shock was written on his face, but he nodded and entered, with me following behind

Back in the living room, Edward had remained in Charlie's recliner; I knew he had heard everything because hurt had filled his face, but his eyes were full of fury. I sent a glare in his direction as if telling him to behave. Jacob just stood by the couch looking at me as if he needed acceptation purposely trying not to look at Edward.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Jacob, make yourself at home, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I patted him on the arm and then went to the kitchen to pour myself some water, leaving the mortal enemies awkwardly in the living room.

I went to the sink and poured myself some water, at the same time think whether I had done the right thing by leaving them both in the living room; I hoped they hadn't ripped each other to shreds.

When I turned around, they were standing there, in shock the glass slipped from my fingers and shattered on the ground.

I gave a little yelp as Edward quickly yanked me away from the broken glass and pulled me to his chest as if the glass was a monster. Jacob had frozen when he saw Edward touch me.

I pulled away from Edward's chest not able to bare the smell any longer; I inched backward towards Jacob, I felt him relax when my back touched him.

"Edward, seriously, it's just glass. Not a terrifying monster from the pits of hell." I told him, annoyed at his over-protectiveness

"But Love, it could have hurt you; it could have cut your skin. He said, anger flaring in his eyes, to the fact that I had went to Jacob.

"Be quiet Cullen, Bella isn't some weak, feeble person, she can fend for herself you know, stop treating her like a child," Jacob retorted, and he was right to say that, I am not a child.

"Be quiet mongrel, nobody told you to speak," Edward pulled me to his chest again. That's when I lost it.

I got out of his grasp and pushed him back, and was surprised to see that he actually stumbled, maybe this had something to do with my sharp senses.

"Wtf Edward? And don't talk to Jacob like that," I scolded

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled to him again

"Don't fucking touch me Edward Cullen. Have you forgotten what I told you before Jacob came?" I said trying to remind about the no contact thing

His eyes widened at my swearing then fake confusion crossed his face, "I don't understand love, you told me nothing." He replied reaching for my arm again, I stepped back even closer to Jacob.

I sighed aggravatingly "Edward stop lying , coz I know you can't forget."

"Love stop it, you told me nothing, I think you thought you did, it was your imagination.," he told me like I was child

"Don't you _Love_ me, I remember saying it and I'll repeat it again, I told you, I'm a different person, I'm not who I was, ok, I'd be dead now if it wasn't for Jacob and I don't think I love you like I did, my feelings are changing, I'm not ready for a relationship, we should remain just friends. And I don't want contact." I gave him an even longer version of my speech, as I said the last words. The pain in my back increased, I had to try not hissing in pain.

Edward growled, he was glaring at Jacob, no doubt reading his mind. Then pulled me to him again, as soon he touched my skin, every pain in my body gave a sharp ache, it was worse than an ache, it was so bad, and I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"Bella!" They both screamed at the same time, but I couldn't respond, I couldn't, it was too much, I was like a million knives cutting in too my skin at the same time. It burned so much.

Edward leaned forward and tried to pick me up, but his cold skin made me hurt more, so I howled in pain again, tears rolled down my cheeks. Edward drew away rejection etched into his features. Jacob tried to pick me up, and surprisingly his warm skin was like heaven to my pain, he picked me up bridal style and put me on the couch.

"Bella, Bells, what happened? Tell me baby, are you ok?" Jacob asked me frantically

"Pain! I'm in so much pain!" I managed to gasp

"Bells, what do I do? Tell me," Jacob touched my forehead, "Bells you're burning up," He said with an intake of breath

"Hold me, just hold me," I panted, struggling to breath correctly

Jacob obeyed instantly, lifted me up, sat down on the couch with me on his lap, hugging me to his chest and my pains eased and I could breathe again.

"What happened Bells?" Jacob asked, seeing I was no longer in pain

"I don't know, when Edward touched me, all I felt was pain, where is he by the way?"

"I don't know? He just left." Jacob answered

I was beyond angry, stupid Bloodsucker, he just kept leaving.

"Stupid Bloodsucker, running away from the things he can't handle," I grumbled

Jacob looked shocked again but hugged me closer. In addition, for once I was glad Edward had left.

**Review! **

**Maleena **

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 Werewolves, Vampires AND Angel

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites; you guys encourage me to write more, I love you all. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to MikalaLeonee, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, 1241070. Crimson-Midnight-Moon and Wolfdragonlover300 for reviewing the last chapter **

**On with the story, just a reminder, Leah doesn't phase in this fic, instead she's one of the Angels. **

Chapter 2 – Vampires, Werewolves, AND Angels 

Jacob POV

Everything had been all weird, ever since I walked through Bella's door. She had attacked me with the hug, the second she had opened the door, she had looked so happy, and I was shocked to find that she didn't want the Leech at her house. Things got even weirder when, Bella broke the glass, and Edweirdo got all over protective, but I didn't expect Bella to defend herself, and defend me for that matter. Man, that girl had gained some backbone, over the last months. She even shoved him and he stumbled, or at least he pretended too.

It killed me to see her in the Leech's arms, but then she pulled away from him, wrinkling her nose, inching backwards to me. I didn't know whether to be happy or confused, because I didn't get the wrinkly nose part.

It got better when she gave him the lecture, and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Bells had told him that she only wanted to be friends and she didn't want him to touch her. Nevertheless, of course the Bloodsucker bluntly defied her wishes and touched her again. I swear I almost exploded, and then Bells screamed, and fell to her knees. My worry nerves took over and I was hoping she was all right.

In addition, she screamed more when the Bastard touched her, I almost tore him to pieces right there, but then I remembered the treaty. So, then I tried touching her, and surprisingly I could tell that her pain had eased. I hadn't seen Edweirdo since Bella screamed at his touch and she was right, he ran away. Right now, I sat on the couch with her on my lap. Was it just me or were some of my dreams coming true?

"Jacob, you ok, you've been quiet for along time," Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts

I looked down at her "I'm fine, just thinking. Bells, what happened? Why were you suddenly in pain all of a sudden? Is there something I should know?" I asked her

I saw indecision pass over her face, like she was trying to decide whether to tell me or not "It's doesn't matter, you'll probably think I'm stupid," She told me, not meeting my eyes

"Bells, we've handled Vampires and Werewolves, I don't think, I'll find it stupid," I assured her

She shook her head, still refusing "You'll laugh at me," She began to pout cutely

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything. I won't laugh, I promise," I reassured

"Ok, even since I got back from Italy, odd things have been happening to me. Like, I'm not clumsy anymore, when I walk; I haven't fallen or tripped in three days. I can see detail, in the smallest of things," As she said this, She began tracing the lines on my hand.

"My hearing is more acute, for example I could hear every world on the TV next door, and they are watching CCN news." I gasped, as she met my eyes, no one human should be able to hear this.

"I don't know about pain, but it burns me, like a million knives slicing my skin at the same time, I can't stop eating, but I don't like meat. And last but not least, I can spell your scents, like yours is a woodsy, earthly scent and Edward's is a sickly sweet, that burns my nose," she finished,

By this time I was frozen, everything Bella had described sounded so much, like one thing. Phasing, but that was impossible because girls couldn't phase.

Bella POV

Jacob froze as I finished off my explanation. I felt good to finally tell someone, but I bet he thought I was idiot.

"Jacob, are you okay? I knew it! I shouldn't have told you," I sighed

Jacob unfroze and gazed down at me "Actually, it's a good thing you did, I need to talk to Sam about this," He told me, I became confused why must he tell Sam, this wasn't a pack thing. Was it?

"Why do you need to tell Sam? This isn't a pack thing,"

"It might be, because all the signs you are showing, it's like you might phase," Jacob confirmed

This time I froze. Me. Phase? How could I phase? Could Girls Phase? And I wasn't Quileute. Then how it is possible?

"Me? A Werewolf? Are you sure? I'm a girl and I have no Quileute blood in me, then how?" I asked, overwhelmed by his response

"Bells, right now, I don't know, only Sam or the elders can answer this," He told me, his hand rubbing small circles on my back.

"Okay, I don't want you to go yet, wanna watch some TV?" I asked

"Sure sure," he replied, looking relieved I asked him to stay

I got out of his lap and switched the TV on; I turned back to the couch to see, that Jacob had budged over to make me some room. However, I sat back down on his lap.

He looked at me in amazement,

"What? You're so warm, I prefer you to the couch." My mouth had opened by itself, and I was shocked that I was happy with what I said

"Well, I'm not complaining," He answered but his eyes still looked astonished.

Saying no more we both stared at the TV screen, just as an advert about a new girl group came on. They were called: The Angels and it was made up of four girls. All of them were pretty, two of them had brown hair, and the other two had Black hair. For some reason I felt this band was not all it seemed like there was more that met the eye. I could feel a strong pull or urge to join them on stage, where they were singing. In addition, one of them looked suspiciously like Sam.

"Hey, doesn't she look a bit like Sam." I told Jacob

"Which one?" he questioned

"You know, the one with the long curly black hair, look at her features,"

"You're right, she does, and she has the same nose."

Then right on cue, Sam came into the living room.

"Jacob, Bella, What happened. I heard Bella scream, all the way in the forest, and I saw Cullen a while ago. I came here as fast as I could, I didn't think it was too urgent" He told us, concern in his voice

He stepped closer and saw the intimate position we were in, and then took went back a bit, and I knew I was red as a tomato.

"Maybe, I should err…come back later, I can see that you're fine with Jacob…" He hesitated

"No, Sam, stay, Jacob, and I need to talk to you," I told him getting out of Jacob's lap, sitting next to him and truthfully, I didn't want to move. He was just so warm and homely; I could spend forever in his embrace. I grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

Sam looked from Jacob to me; his expression was a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

"Sam sit down, Bella will explain everything, and I'll add a few things," Jacob ordered

Sam seated himself on a chair, I begin my tale, telling him about everything I had just told Jacob, and Jacob told him about the kitchen incident.

When we finished, Sam look deep in thought, suddenly recognition sparked in his eyes "Bella answer these questions truthfully, do have a need to sing? Have you developed an interest in music or dancing?" He asked almost frantic

I was confused, I had no idea where he was going with this, why were those questions relevant, what did they have to do with anything, But what was freakiest, that the answer was yes, to all of them. How the hell did Sam know that?

"Well, yeah, I tend to sing more and dance but what does that have to do with anything?" I answered then questioned

"Trust me Bella; it has everything to do with it. Anyway, where did it hurt most?" he asked, confusing me even more, why does he want to know that?

"My back… I still don't get what it has to do with anything," I said

"She's right." Jacob backed me up "What does this have to do with anything? What are you not telling me?" he asked

"Jacob, I would have told you if, I was allowed, my sister told me to keep my mouth and thoughts shut," Sam answered

"Sister? You don't have a sister?" I answered it like a question, remembering the girl with Sam's features

"Actually, I do, I didn't know at first. She's my half sister, from my Dad's side, and I just recently got in touch." He sounded a little bitter

Jacob and I looked at each other with wide eyes; I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. Was it the Angel's lead singer?

"Back on subject, Bella where about on your back did it hurt?" he asked

Again with the ridicules question. Nevertheless, I was still distracted, so I answered it anyway

"Err…just above my Bra," I told him timidly, flushing bright red. I felt Jacob fidget beside me, but I couldn't look at him. It was embarrassing.

"Then that settles it, but I still don't get your blood, are you sure you have no native blood in you at all?" he asked

"Wait, I have native blood, but not Quileute, my grandma is part Cherokee, from my mum's side." I answered

His eyes lit up, and then he looked lost in thought again.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" I asked slowly

"You're already asking one," he pointed out

"You know what I mean, anyway, is your sister by any chance the lead singer of The Angels?" I asked the question I had been yearning to get out

"Yeah, she is, how'd you guess?" he said

"Wow, how weird is that? You suggest it Bells and then it turns out to be true." Jacob mused

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking completely lost

"Oh, we just saw an advert about them, and I said she looked like you. I had a feeling she could be your sister. " I admitted truthfully

Sam froze in his seat, "Bella, can I please use your phone?"

"Sure, go ahead," as Sam went for the phone, I looked at Jacob questioningly, but he just shrugged. Therefore, we both just watched Sam on the phone.

"Hello, this is The Angels, headquarters." Said a clipped female voice, and thankfully to my new senses, I could hear her.

"Hi this is Sam Uley; I need to talk to my sister Natalya Uley. It's a family thing." He told her

"Just a moment sir." There was a pause and then a new voice came on the phone

"Hey Sammy, how are you," She asked in a sunny, cheerful voice

Sam looked slightly embarrassed and Jacob looked amused.

"I'm great Nat, how's are the girls," He said

"The Angels are doing great, how's the Pack? How big is it now?"

What! She knew about the Pack. What the hell? Jacob and I shared a look. Sam had to stop hiding things from us. Especially from Jacob.

"The Pack's great, There are seven of us now. Seth just phased,"

What? Seth had phased. When?

"That's good, he's in on the secret, but bad, coz there's danger; now, I have a feeling you didn't call just to ask how I am." Her voice had began to sound

"No, I didn't. Nat, I think we have another one," His voice was now cautious

Another one? What did they mean by that?

"Are you sure, Sam?" she asked tensely

"Positive, she's showing all the signs, back pains, singing, dancing, heightened senses," He reeled off

"Shit, who is it, and is she alone?" Natalya now sounded worried and anxious

I had a feeling they were talking about me.

"No, Jacob's with her and her name's Bella Swan,"

Ok, now I was curious, why did I need someone with me? What was wrong with me?

"Wait _The Bella Swan_, Charlie Swan's daughter. Shit. Don't worry Sam, me and the girls are gonna hop on the first plane and fly to Forks now."

I didn't understand any of this. Let's hope Sam explained everything when he got off the phone. Moreover, why did my name spark an interest? Damn! This was so confusing.

"Sure, sis, I'll pick up at the airport in the morning,"

"Ok, thanks bro, keep an eye on her, bye!"

"Bye" he said ending the call

Sam put down the receiver and took his seat again, that's when Jacob began his interrogation.

"Sam, What the fuck? I didn't understand a word you said, tell us everything!" Jacob demanded

"Yeah, Sam, I don't get it. If this is about me, then at least tell me," I added

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. You see, Vampires and Werewolves aren't the only supernatural beings there are. My sister and her band are actually Angels with wings and all, and everything Bella is going through are signs of transformation. But it can only happen to girls with native blood, that's why I asked," Sam paused to let us process the information

"Sam, you aren't shitting with us, are you, because this is serious," Jacob warned

"Every word I told you is the truth," Sam answered

"I believe you Sam, carry on," I told him

"It's like a girl's version of phasing, but they get wings instead, we don't know what sets it off but you'll feel restless, and you'll ache everywhere, the pain in your back is because of your wings."

"That makes sense, it explains what I've been feeling, but why me? Why did Natalya sound so worried?"

"I don't know about this, you'll have to ask her," Was his response

"Is anything in this world normal?" Jacob asked to no one in particular

"Sam, Why do I need a wolf with me?" I quizzed

"Well, Wolves tend to keep you calm, like you told me, the pain eased when Jacob touched you, but you repel from Cullen, I think it's because Natalya warned me that the Angelet could do anything, it's like she'll go crazy. For reason, With Jacob your pain completely vanishes. And he's not even your imprint." Sam sounded perplexed

Jacob had flinched at the last sentence, and for some reason that bothered me too. Just the thought of Jacob imprinting on someone else made me want to scream.

"Yeah, I feel no pain at all." I said, "You know I always thought why I was the one too to be involved in the supernatural and now I find out I'm something supernatural too," I dropped my head on Jacob's shoulder

Sam gave me a apologetic grin

"Anyway, it's going 3 in the morning, are you picking your sister up now," I said, stifling a yawn

"Natalya and the girls are in L.A, so they'll probably be here around lunch time. Bella we'll leave you to sleep, and if the pain starts again, call Jacob ok. Nat will fill in the bits I couldn't explain." Sam advised before leaving

"Ok, Sam," I promised, my eyes begin to droop

"Ok, Bells call me if anything goes wrong, I'm on patrol tonight."

Jacob pulled me into a tight, warm bear hug, which made me even sleepier then leaned in a kissed me on the forehead.

"Sure, no problem Jake," My speech was slightly slurred

He waved at me before following Sam out. As soon as I hear the door close, I already miss him.

Feeling overwhelmed, I made my way up stairs. Jamming my window shut so Edward couldn't stalk me, my mind was still processing the info about The Angels and I was actually looking forward too it and I was asleep the second I hit the pillow.

**I feel like I'm not writing Jacob properly,is there anything I can do too improve his character. What do you think? **

**Anyway, even if you hate, like, or love it**

**REVIEW!**

**Maleena xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Angel Imprint and Transforming

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**A/n: Hey there guys, you've did it again, you've made me happy, I'm in a real cheerful mood, Thanks you so much for Reviewing, Story alerts, and Favourites, love you all**

**This Chapter is dedicated to wolfdragonlover3000, 1241070, Dottyanne, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, DarkFlameInfernal, viciousviolet for reviewing last chapter.**

**Anyway, this idea occurred to me while I was typing up the chapter, and you know how Renesmee is supposed to be Jacob's imprint so, one of the girls in the Angels will be called Renesmee but no, Jacob is not her imprint. One last thing, if you want, go check out fan pop, I was pissed to find that Jacob Black had, only 15,553 fans where as Edward Cullen had 21,977. Come one people show the world that Jacob Black is the Better man/wolf. I mean you don't have too, it's only a suggestion ;D. Another thing is, Bella did not hear Edward's voice inside her head, and she only did reckless things to break her promise.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 3 – Angel Imprints and Transforming

Bella POV

"Bells, wake up, it's going eleven," A deep calming voice awoke me from my restless slumber.

I lifted my head and I could make out the shape of Jacob, sleepily, I buried my face into my pillow.

"Five more minutes," I murmured into my pillow

"Bells, honey, come on, you need to get up," Jake said again, seriously it was so soothing, I swear I was falling asleep again.

"Nothing you say will get me out of this bed," I grumbled, refusing to get up.

There was silence. Maybe he had given up and left me to sleep? Finally, I made myself comfortable again and tried to drop off to sleep. Then suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into warm arms.

"Maybe nothing I say will but, something I do might," he was smirking as he picked me up.

"Jacob Black! Put me down! Right now!" I screeched, though, truly I didn't want to be put down, he was just to warm, I wanted to fall asleep right there.

"Sorry," he said, dropping me on my bed, his eyes glittered and he looked as though he was trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm up now. Aren't I? So at least leave so I can change," I told him, disgruntled as I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sure sure Bells," he finally broke out into one of his famous grins before, turning and shutting the door behind him. In addition, I swear I heard a laugh. Stupid Werewolf! Nevertheless, I loved him anyway. Wait a sec. Love. I Loved Jacob. In what way though.

Jacob POV

I chuckled as I shut the door behind me; honestly, Bells looked peeved when I picked her up and it looked as though I wouldn't get a hug today. I wished I could do more, like kiss her or more. Even though she was single and free, I didn't think she was ready for another relationship, and I had a feeling she needed to talk things out with the leech.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I took off down the stairs and reached the bottom within 20 seconds. I entered the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Is she up?" he asked

"Yeah, but she's pretty annoyed," I answered sitting across from him

He snorted, "Jacob, do you know why there was broken glass on the floor?" he questioned pointing at the spot where Bella had dropped her glass yesterday, but it was cleared up now.

"Oh yeah, I was over yesterday and I startled her by coming into the kitchen, and she dropped it, but then Sam came over and I think we forgot," I said, with partly the truth, not even mentioning the bloodsucker, knowing he was banned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but, Sam, his sister and a couple of friends are coming over in a while," I reminded him

"That's fine, and if Cullen comes, slam the door in his face for me, will ya," he told me

"Of course Charlie," I laughed

He turned back to his paper, while I leaned back and waited. After a while, the aroma of strawberries, vanilla, and a mixture of other summer fruits took over my nose and, at that, minute Bella entered the kitchen, her long brown locks were still wet from the shower. Then I froze as I felt my pants move. Shit! Bella in the shower! Think about something else! Think about something else! Food? Nope! Puppies? Nope! The Cullens? Whew! Finally, now I know that the Cullens are my turn off.

"Morning Dad," she greeted, grabbing a slice of toast, "Hey Jacob," she said it to me slightly more stiffly, but it was something.

"Morning Bells, I'll be leaving in a minute, what time are your friends coming?" he asked putting his empty cup on the counter. Bella looked at me for an answer.

"They should be here in about five minutes," I replied

"Okay then, I'll be off," he left the kitchen, and a second later the doorbell rang.

I heard as Charlie greeted them while Bella and I came into the hallway to see and sure enough, there still Sam with the four teenage girls and one of them that looked like him.

"Have fun you lot, Bells, I won't be back till later, so don't make diner for me," and with that he left.

Nobody said anything for a second, and then Natalya stepped forward, sniffed the air and then put out her hand to Bella,

"Hi, I'm Natalya Uley, and you must be Bella Swan," she assumed, introducing herself

Bella took her hand and shook it "Hi Natalya, pleased to meet you. Erm. Do I smell or something?" Bella inquired, looking uncomfortable.

Natalya broke into a grin "I think you smell absolutely luscious, you really are an Angel,"

"Thanks, I've heard a lot about you from Sam," Bella said

"Good things I hope," she turned shortly to glare at Sam, who just chuckled in response.

"Don't worry, it was good things, I think your music is amazing,

It's so calming," Bella complimented

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." She turned to me, she looked me up and down as if to analyse "Well, this is the famous Jacob Black, The true Alpha of the Pack," she held out her hand

"It's great to finally meet you Natalya," I grinned at her, ignoring the Alpha statement, I had no desire to take over

"Anyway, let me introduce the girls to you," she offered

A tall brunette stepped forward, her hair was pulled into a high pony tail, "This is Bianca," Bella and I shook her hand; she gave us all wide grin, flashing her teeth. She had a very confident and cheerful aura.

Next, a short girl with shoulder length black hair came forward "This is Alicia," she gave us a shy smile, she seemed more of the background type.

"And last but not the least, this is Renesmee or Nessie as we all call her," Natalya introduced

"Wait, like the Loch ness Monster," Bella noticed, stifling a laugh

"Ha Ha, very funny," Nessie retorted in a voice that indicated it was not funny at all, she had brown hair that was almost bronze. It fell down her waist.

Next, she turned and stared at me, right in the eyes. Was she hoping for something to happen? At that, thought she stepped even closer to me, never breaking the gaze. What the hell was she doing?

Natalya sighed and pulled her back, "Nessie!" she warned, "Not this again. He is clearly not it, I have a feeling he already has," she scolded, I watched as Nessie's face fell into a pout, she glared at Bella in irritation.

Confusion filled mine and Bella's features, Natalya looked angry, Bianca and Alicia looked irritated while Sam was frowning.

"Can someone please explain what the hell just happened?" Bella voice broke us out of our thoughts

Natalya chortled, "Can we go inside, and it'll be easier to explain if we are all relaxed,"

Bella nodded, she looked a little suspicious, but she led us into the living room anyway. When we had all sat down, Natalya began her explanation.

"I'm sure Sam had explained some of it to you, like the wings and the girls' way of phasing, we have heightened senses, and we can imprint, the thing is we only imprint on Shapeshifters, and they imprint back, as you have guessed Nessie was hoping Jacob was her imprint." She paused a second

"And what happened? Has he? Has she? What do you mean he already has?" Bella sounded anxious

"Don't worry about it, Nessie tries that with every hot Shapeshifter she comes across, it's really annoying," Bianca assured

Nessie huffed and crossed her arms, looking pissed.

"But what did you mean I already have?" I asked

A puzzled expression came on Natalya's face, "Huh? You mean you haven't, But, I can see the ties holding you together, like cables connecting you. They're faint but they are still there," Natalya looked completely lost

"What do you mean you can see them?" Bella sounded as confused as I did.

"Oh, sorry, it's my gift; I can see an imprint or an intense relationship, like Sam, there's a _long _cable connecting you to someone _really_ far, I can't wait to meet my sister-in-law to be," she told Sam going off subject, he grinned at her and nodded

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, I can see you should imprint but haven't yet," Natalya sounded annoyed that she didn't know the answers

Bella and I met each others eyes, and she couldn't deny that she had felt something because I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

"Maybe she needs to transform for them to imprint," Alicia suggested timidly

"You might have a point Alicia," Natalya looked lost in thought

"Forget that now," Bianca dismissed "Bella, I can't wait for you to join us, getting your wings is amazing, sure it's a pain in the ass before the transformation, but after, you feel so free." She gushed

"The down side is your scent is appealing to vampires, and after the transformation, it is irresistible. but we also have a mind block to stop Bloodsuckers from messing with our heads, but the plus is we are immune to their venom," Alicia added

Bella's eyes widened in shock, "So, that's why vamps are after my blood and why Edward can't read my mind," Bella came to the realisation

"Well, there is a way to block your scent because yours is very strong, we're going to teach you how to cover it, and your transformation is close." Natalya grinned

"Yeah, it smells like strawberries and vanilla and a mixture of forest fruits," I blurted before I could stop myself

Bella began blushing; I took her hand in my own.

Natalya looked from Bella, and me "Knew it, she's definitely your imprint!" she was beaming

"How can you be sure?" I quizzed, raising an eyebrow

"Because, you smell her better then everyone else, for example Bianca, what can you smell?" she inquired to Bianca

"Well, I smell strawberries and a little vanilla," she told us cheerfully

"Alicia?"

"The same," was her answer

"Nessie?"

"Same as Ali and Bi," she muttered grudged

"See, told ya so, now we just have to wait for the transformation, to be sure,"

We all nodded understanding. Nevertheless, I wasn't sure whether to be excited or worried. What if I didn't imprint on Bella?

"You see, anyway, each angel gets a gift, but we are all gifted with the same amazing singing voice, it's made to soothe and calm. Back in the old days, when the tribe was in chaos and nothing was tranquil, the angels would sing," Natalya looked as though she was reminiscing.

"Oh, so that bit of the myth is true," Bella, noted

"Yep, that bit is true, but I'll tell you what isn't, legends say we are not human, but we are, we still breathe eat, drink and sleep. And we are amazing ass-kickers, if you piss us off then you'd die in your sleep, you know the best of all we can command vampires to do anything, but only the animal blood drinkers, because we are all Nature Angels, so we can control the animal blood in the leech's body as we want." Bianca babbled

"I can what?" Bella looked absolutely shocked and the same went for me

"You can command them as you please," Bianca repeated carelessly

"Wow," Bella and I looked at each other

"What sets it off? What makes you transform?" Sam asked

"Intimacy, _unwanted_ intimacy, because the wolf angel inside you doesn't want to be intimate with any other person except its imprint, so unwanted intimacy wakes it up, and anger, it's similar to phasing," Alicia answered

I growled before I could stop myself thinking about yesterday, when Edweirdo had pulled Bella to him.

"Bella, how long have you been feeling all this again?" I inquired

"Ever since I got back from Italy," she responded

"What? Why the hell were you in Italy? Tell me everything ever since you got to Forks!" Natalya demanded

So Bella, began her tale, she started how she had met the Cullens and befriended them. Then how she went to watch them play baseball when James, Laurent, and Victoria had them and wanted to drink her blood. Nevertheless, for some reason, I got angry, I was furious but I didn't shake once, and then I realised that I was still holding Bella's hand.

'_So that's what stopped it.'_ I thought to myself

She carried on how James began to hunt her and he tricked her into going to him. That's where he bit her and Eddie sucked the venom out and killed him. Moreover, the one thing I was glad of was now Bella Would be immune to venom.

She carried on to how; she had a paper cut at her 18th birthday, that had caused the pixie's boyfriend to lose it and be overcome by bloodlust and had tried to attack her, at this point I got up and left. Even If I was holding her hand, it was too much for me.

I paced the hallway trying to calm down, but my wolf just wanted to get out, it was like I was crawling out of my own skin.

"Jacob, Bella needs you in there, your anger is making her anxious," I heard Natalya behind me

I sighed and turned around, "I just don't get it, why did she get mixed up in them bloodsuckers anyway?" I asked

"Jake, it's natural for an Angel to get involved in more that one supernatural species. We aren't supposed to be involved in vampires but it seems Bella is special," Natalya admitted

"There's no doubt against that, Bella is special," I told her, a faint smile on my face

"Now come on, I know it's hard for you, but Vampires aren't dangerous to Bella at all anymore, so as she speaks remember that," Nat informed me, disappearing through the door.

I followed her in and took my seat again

"You ok, man," Sam, asked, I nodded

Bella took my hand in hers, smiling reassuringly

"Bella, carry on, what happened after the birthday party?"

"After my birthday, Edward began to act really weird and a few days later he broke up with me, saying it will be like he didn't exist. He said he would never come back for me, and that he didn't love, and I should move on. How I would forget about him and move on with my life." Bella continued, her voice getting harsher after every sentence

Bianca whistled "What then," she sounded excited

"He made me promise not to do anything reckless, to not put my life at risk. In addition, of course, that got me angry, and that's when I fell into a deep depression. For Four months, I was empty. For four freaking months." Bella was seething by this time, she looked infuriated, and her breathing was heavy.

"Whoa, Bella, calm down, you can't transform right here. How will we explain the screams to the neighbours?" Natalya warned

Bella took a deep breathe, "Ok, I'm calm,"

"Then please carry on, you have an interesting life and if I ever see this leech…" Bianca trailed off, she was almost pleading

Natalya slapped the back of her head "Bianca!" She scolded "this isn't all fun and games, take it seriously,"

"OW! Nat you big meanie, that hurt!" Bianca complained

Natalya gave her a stern look, which shut up Bianca completely.

"Bella, if you please,"

"Oh yeah, after four months of depression, I realised how selfish I was being, not caring about my parents or anybody else so I came back to the world. I also realised I was missing Jake, but I didn't know if he wanted to spend time with me or not, and then one day I found to motorcycles that needed fixing up, and since Jake is a mechanic, he could fixed them up, we could spend time together and I would be breaking my promise to Edward." Bella finished

I finally understood why she wanted to ride motorcycles all of a sudden. She couldn't find a way to hang out with me so they helped and she broke her promise to the leech. **(A/n: Hey, I know this isn't true, but the Bella in my story didn't go to Jake for selfish reasons) **

"Wow! Is there more," Alicia asked

"Well, after all the time I was spending with Jake, I was finally getting over Edward. I was finally healing, being with Jake made me smile more, Edward left a wound open in me, and Jake filled it up. Then Jacob phased and I didn't hear from him in two weeks. Therefore, I was falling into depression again, and I blamed Sam for it," Bella sent an apologetic look to Sam

"It's ok Bella, I understood why you blamed me," Sam dismissed

"So, after I found out everything, Jake promised to take me cliff-diving, and I found it really exciting, but then we couldn't go because Victoria, James's mate, wanted to kill me because Edward had killed James, you know a mate for a mate, but she didn't know that Edward wasn't with me anymore. Then that had the Pack busy, so I stupidly went cliff-diving myself, in a storm. Anyway, Edward's sister Alice, is psychic and in a vision, she saw me jumping off a cliff and basically she thought I died because she didn't see Jacob rescuing me, because she can't see Werewolves."

"Or Angels for that matter, and once you transform, you have no future, it's like the Pack," Natalya informed us

Bella carried on, to Where I dropped her off and then she left with Alice to go to save Eddie from the Volturi because he though Bella had died, and tried to kill himself. Bella left to save him, out of guilt and the Volturi said she had either to become a vampire or die. Nevertheless, how is that possible if she's immune to vampire venom?

Bella continued to where she broke up with him and her pains starting. Now, there was silence, until Natalya broke it

"Thanks for telling us Bella," She said, then she suddenly stiffened

"What's up Nat?" Sam asked, worriedly

"I can feel a Vampire getting closer to the house, it's a she," she warned us

My instincts were shouting at me to find and kill it but even with the girls here, I couldn't leave Bella alone.

Bella POV

Sam, Jacob, and I looked at each other in alarm, with one thought passing through our heads: Victoria

"Girls, cover your scents, we need to go out and transform," Natalya ordered,

Nessie, Bianca, and Alicia obeyed running for the door

"Jacob, Sam, call the Pack here," She commanded, and leaving the room also

Sam instantly followed her, while Jacob, kissed me quick on the cheek and left the room too. Moreover, like always I felt helplessly useless. I suddenly couldn't wait for my transformation.

**Review!**

**I seriously feel I've done badly in this Chapter, so can you review and tell me how bad I've done. ;D or good even,**

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Injured Imprint

**I do not own The Twilight Saga, I never have, never will. Because it would not end the way, it did. **

**A/n: Seriously, you guys are a pleasure to write for, you make me feel so loved, and I really appreciate the reviews, story alerts, followers and favorites. I also want to apologise for updating so late, thanks for waiting….**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to JenIsaSwanUleyWolfGirl1390, Dottyanne, 1241070, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Myarka87, WandalovesIan, shay205, wolfdragonlover3000, divafire2, WhiteWolfePrincess10, FlameAngel15, viciousviolet and PrincessWolf1**

**OMG! 13 reviews! Thank you sooooooooo much! **

**Chapter 4 – Injured Imprint**

Bella POV

I paced the living room, while I waited for Sam and Jacob to get back. I was getting anxious, what if it was Victoria? And the Angels? Had they ever fought a vampire? My mind was going crazy with worry. Pacing wasn't helping at all. Finally, I had had enough; I went for the front door. As I turned the handle, instantly I was hit by a sickly, too sweet scent mixed with a smell of newly shipped clothes. Wait! Clothes? Who did I know that liked clothes? Alice!

The female vampire had to be Alice. It explained why she was heading towards the house, because Victoria wouldn't aim directly as that. My future must have disappeared! That was it!

At this new realisation, I ran out to put an end to whatever attack Natalya was planning. Running down the driveway, I was amazed at what I saw.

All four Angels were in the sky, their jeans and t-shirts had changed to long white flowy dresses that reached their tibias, and they were now bare footed with gold anklets on their right ankles. Finally, last and most miraculous thing of all were the wings.

They were feathery, like swan feathers, layer upon layer, silky smooth, and white as snow. They looked so soft and feathery, too pretty to be real. They fluttered gently as the girls neared me, a look of panic on Natalya's face, which shone brightly, brightening the dull cloudy day. In addition, the odd thing was, nobody was outside, and it was all clear.

"Gorgeous aren't they." Bianca said smirking at the expression on my face, which was probably amazed. I couldn't help but nod; I wanted my own to come soon. In fact, I was desperate for my own wings.

Alicia sent a small wave and the Loch Ness monster (Renesmee) rolled her eyes but they both had trouble hiding their smiles at my expression.

"Bella. What are you doing outside? Get in there it's not safe!" Natalya scolded

"No! You don't understand. It isn't Victoria. It's a Cullen. Alice, she's an animal blood drinker, the one that can see the future, mine must have vanished completely and she must have come to see if I'm alright." I said

They all landed on the ground looking confused, "Wait, how do you know? She's still a couple of miles away," Natalya told me

"I smelled her as soon as I opened the door," I admitted, "I don't know how I know but it is her," I told her agreeing with my instincts

All four girls exchange looks, as if they knew someone I didn't. Nevertheless, I knew it would be too nosey to ask.

"Oooo! An animal blood drinker," Bianca got a mischievous look in her ochre brown eyes

"No Bi, absolutely not!" Natalya refused

"But Nat, you didn't mind in Alaska," Bianca whined. Wait. Alaska, isn't that where the Denali clan lived?

"No, this is serious, I may have let you have fun then but now my word is final, no messing with Alice" Nat says sternly

"Not even a little bit?" Bianca pleaded making a small gap between her thumb and index finger. However something told me she wanted to mess around more than a little bit

"Bianca…" Natalya trailed off, a warning in her tone

"You're no fun," Bianca complained, dramatically stomping her foot and huffing

"Girls form out," Nat ordered, ignoring Bianca and there was binding white flash in which I had too shield my eyes and then they were dressed in sneakers, jeans, and t-shirts again.

"Alicia grab our jackets," Nat told her,

_Why did they need their jackets?_

And then the answer was staring me in the face, Alicia had turned around to pick up the denim jackets, which lay under the window. And, there were two massive gaping holes in her blue t-shirt, just above the bra and in the middle of the holes were two huge bruises.

I involuntarily let out a gasp making Nat, Bianca, and Nessie glance in my direction and Nat smiled when she saw where I was staring.

"Yeah, that's because of the wings, they rip through the t-shirts, the white dresses were just illusions, I don't think jeans and tees looked nice with angel wings,"

"Huh. You can create illusions?" I asked bewildered,

"Yes, the wonders of Cherokee magic," Alicia stated handing the girls their jackets

"What else can you do?" I asked getting excited

A stern guarded look passed over Natalya face "Not now, Bella, The leech is here,"

Nat was right. Alice's scent came to me again; we all face the direction of the road as a shiny canary yellow Porsche zoomed up the road, stopping in front of us. Alice got out and immediately rushed over to me.

"Bella, oh thank goodness, you're alive! Your future disappeared completely, It was lucky Edward was not there at the time," Alice tried hugging me and my body jerked back instinctively

"Bella?" hurt filled her beautiful pixie face

"Alice, I'm sorry, I'm feeling cold, so I'd like it if you didn't hug me," I send her an apologetic smile

She nodded as if she understood, but still looked slightly suspicious.

Natalya cleared her throat

"Anyway, Alice meet Natalya, Bianca, Alicia, and Nessie," I gestured each Angel as I introduced them

Alice turned towards them and let out a squeal; her eyes went as huge as soccer balls.

"OMG! Bella, why did you tell me you were friends with The Angels? They are like my favourite band!" She accused turning to glare at me

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind," I said, fighting back a smile

"Nice to meet you, Alice, Bella has told me so much about you," Natalya said politely, I could tell she was trying to make an effort

Alice grinned at me then, her gold eyes were sparkling, but then her expression fell and she looked angry, honestly, I didn't understand Alice's mood swings.

"Can I please speak to Bella alone," She asked with a slight hiss to her voice

"Yes, of course," Nat said with a confused expression

Alice took me by the elbow and dragged me away a few metres away, but little did she know that they also had supernatural hearing.

"Bella how could you tell them about me!" Oh, so that was her problem

"Oh, don't worry Alice, Natalya is Sam's sister, all four of them know about the Pack and The cold ones," I assured her

Alice sighed with relief and her smile was back "No wonder she had no future, she's mixed in with the mutts,"

I sighed then, trying to hide my irritation.

"Don't call them mutts Alice!" I scolded her, my frustration getting the better of me

"That's doesn't stop them calling us bloodsuckers," she retorted

"Well, you are bloodsuckers, and The Pack are Wolves, not dogs," I remarked

"Oh, forget that now!" she knew she was wrong in this situation. She hated be wrong.

"Tell me why your future had disappeared," She said, changing the subject,

There it was, the question I had been dreading waiting for. I had hoped Alice would forget but then again vampires didn't forget anything.

"I…don't want to be…with Edward…I think I…love someone else now…" I stuttered, not wanting to see her reaction

I watched as a heartbreaking look came over Alice's face, I hated hurting her but I couldn't get back together with Edward after what he had done.

"Bella, please don't tell me it's a dog," she said in a angry voice hinted with sadness

I glared at the ground as red hot fury shot up my spine, I had told her not too call them dogs and she had yet again. I stalked back to Nat and the girls my burning gaze still on the ground. I was breathing heavily and I was trembling violently.

Natalya took my hand and muttered "Tohi-nusta," under her breath and I felt warmth flood me, making me instantly calm down, it was almost as good the warm that flooded me, when Jacob and I hugged.

"Bella, what's happening? Are you alright?" Alice rushed back over to me. Obviously oblivious to what had just happened.

I look at her and smiled, but I couldn't answer, my voice seemed too have gone missing.

"She's fine Alice; anyway, we have a concert in Seattle soon so I wanted to give your family tickets," Natalya pulled out seven tickets and handed them to Alice who looked like a kid in a candy shop. I think it was an attempt to distract her and it had worked.

"OMG! Thank you! This concert's been sold out for weeks! I couldn't get tickets anywhere!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly

"All our pleasure, any friend of Bella is a friend of ours," Bianca said, a tad too brightly

Just after Bianca spoke, there was abrupt change in Alice's demeanour. She stiffened and blinked once, and then her face burst out into a cheerful grin.

"Thank you once again, and Bella I hope your Wolf looks after you, we can still me friends, I did tell Edward he would regret leaving," Alice sighed, sent us all one more smile, got in her Porsche and drove away.

Whoa, back up a minute, Alice had just left. She wasn't suspicious about the tickets; she had just accepted them and driven off. In addition, one second she's angry I'm breaking up with Edward and then the next she's happy for me?

"Wait a second, that was almost too easy, what the hell just happened?" I asked, completely confused,

Then I immediately knew and I could tell that the girls had worked it out as I had as we all turned in Bianca's direction with our arms folded. Bianca, who knew she had been caught, avoided our eyes and tried to look innocent.

"Bianca, What the Hell is wrong with you? Do you have a problem with defying rules? Or do just do it to piss me off?" Natalya questioned her in a furious, livid voice

"Sis, loosen up a little, you're too uptight, it was only a bit of fun," Bianca tried to pass it off as a simple thing

"I'm uptight for a reason, because the last time I loosened up, an Angel, and her brother died," Screamed Natalya in Bianca's face and then broke down sobbing

We all stiffened, Bianca looked down in shame, biting her lip as it began to tremble. Alicia and Nessie looked like they were going to end like Natalya. In tears. Sadness and pain had consumed their features; it brought water to my eyes. What exactly had happened to make them come so close to tears? I really wanted to know. Nevertheless, I could tell know was not the time.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Bianca said in barely audible voice, but thanks to my supernatural hearing, I heard it clearly

"It's ok," Natalya whispered, and I couldn't stop myself from putting my arm around her.

"I'm sorry Bella; I tell you another day ok, let's just say never piss off a vampire, especially an animal blood drinking one. Two amazing people died that day, and it was all my fault," Natalya's voice was heavily filled with sadness as she told me this, breaking into more tears

"Stop it! Stop blaming yourself! We all know it was my fault! I should have looked after the lighter, I am the reason the fire started!" Bianca sounded infuriated

"No! I should have been more responsible!" Natalya took the full blame

"Stop it both of you, look at how it's affecting Alicia," Nessie suddenly interrupted, panicking

Looking at Alicia, I could tell she couldn't breathe. Her cheeks were soaking wet and her eyes were filled with pain. So much pain I had to look away.

Now I was curious as hell. It's was obviously something about a fire. Had they burned? The idea sure scared me. In addition, why did it affect Alicia so much? Though I was not sure, I wanted to know. Because the gloomy, depressing looks on their faces were heart-rending. It scared me.

It took a few minutes until they calmed down, Nat and Bi both embraced Alicia and apologized, I led them back into the house and told them to stay put on the couch until I returned. The first thing I did was, go in the kitchen, and make them hot chocolate. This was what I would drink when I was sad. Though sad wasn't a word to use to explain this.

When I entered the sitting room, their frowns turned upside down, seeing me carrying a try of mugs.

"Here, hot chocolate, it always helps me," I handed them a cup each and earned a grateful smile from each of them even Nessie.

"Thank you," Alicia said as I sat down beside her, her sepia brown eyes filled with gratitude and appreciation.

"No biggie, it's what friends do," I told her, smiling

"Anyway, where are the guys?" Natalya asked suddenly, her voice croaky from crying, remembering Sam, Jacob, and coming to think of it. Where were they?

"Maybe they got held up by Victoria?" Bianca suggested, not worried in the slightest

"I hope they're ok." I was getting worried, I knew they were created too destroy vampires, but they were still human, or half anyway.

"Bella, don't worry, they're not as weak as you think," Natalya assured me

"Still, they aren't invincible," I said, mentally wincing at the thought of Jacob getting injured or worse, killed.

"Bella, calm down, your emotions will affect Jacob, since he's your supposed imprint," Natalya reminded me

I took a deep breath, and willed myself to calm down; I couldn't let myself be Jacob's weakness.

"Nat, what did you say to calm me down?" I asked, remembering from earlier, pushing my mind away from Jacob.

"Tohi-nusta, it means calm in Cherokee, all words in Cherokee used by an Angel instant become magical, so avoid using the language," She informed me

"I don't know Cherokee, I admitted

"Then we're gonna have to teach you," Nessie said enthusiastically, and I was confused, her behaviour towards me had changed and abruptly too.

I grinned back, still slightly suspicious, "Ok, thanks,"

Suddenly Nessie stiffened, her mug slipped through her fingers and spilled on to the carpet. Her face filled with a horrified expression and her body began convulsing. I got up and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nessie! Oh my god! Nessie!" I screeched "Natalya what happened?" I shrieked at her

Natalya took Nessie's body and laid it on the couch, she began muttering Cherokee words under her breath, but it had no effect.

Bianca felt her head and began wiping away the sweat forming on her face. Alicia wrapped her arm around me while I tried making sense of the situation. What was happening to her? Why was it happening? Why wasn't Natalya's magic working?

Natalya pressed her hands to Nessie's heart and began chanting: "Kana-wodi ale uyejagi," over and over

Alicia screamed "Natalya! Her shoulder!"

Turning my attention to her shoulder, my breath caught in my throat. It was bleeding. It had come out of nowhere. The blood was soaking through the jacket colouring it brown. However, it had no scent. Bianca shrugged off her jacket and held it the wound. Natalya pulled away and stood up with a defeated look on her face.

"What's happening? Tell me!" I yelled at Nat, breaking out of Alicia's embrace and shaking Natalya's shoulders. Nessie and I hadn't gotten off to the best start but I didn't want her to die. I had only known these girls for one day and they were already like my sisters.

"Damn it Natalya! Why aren't you doing anything?" I shrieked at her

"There's nothing I can do," she muttered

"What does that mean?" I demanded

"There's nothing I can do," she repeated, "Bella, it's her imprint. One of the Wolves, he's been injured; we can't help Nessie until we help him."

**Review!**

**So, who do you think her imprint is? Moreover, this chapter was more of filler, there is more action soon, and thank you for your amazing reviews from last time. **

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh, by the way, **

**'Kana-wodi ale uyejagi': means heal and awaken **


	5. Chapter 5: Dial Tones and Kidnapping

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, I only own Natalya, my version of Nessie, Bianca and Alicia**

**I like to thank everyone who added this story to alerts and favourites, also thank you for reviewing, it was a pleasure hearing what you all had to say. I want to warn you that there are many cliff-hangers in this chapter. The end is a little gory. I also changed the summary, since I changed my story line. I'm sorry I took so long. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Guest**** (May I have a name next time?), ****viciousviolet****, ****FlameAngel15****, ****Dottyanne****, Pink Piggy, ****.IceTea.x****, ****angelina32****, ****WeLuvVampireAccademy****, for reviewing last chapter**

**Last but not least ****MrsJayTayBlack**** for reviewing the first Chapter **

**Thank you all xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 - Dial Tones and Kidnapping**

Alice POV

I got in my Porsche and drove away from Bella's house at my illegal speed. My mind felt fuzzy as if I were forgetting something, which was impossible for a vampire. As I neared the Cullen house, my mind pondered through all the events of today. Bella's future disappearing…Seeing Bella…Meeting the Angels (Best Band Ever!)…Bella choosing the dog… Then what? No! This could not be happening. I could not be forgetting. Think Alice. Think. Mmmm…Something about tickets. Tickets! That's it. I remembered now. Natalya had given me concert tickets.

I reached into my pocket and pulled them out, looking at them closely. Natalya seemed nice. Too bad, she is related to a dog, but maybe the girls had more potential? Whatever, but the other girl though. Bianca. She was a little weird. I had just realized the odd way her eyes had lit up when she had spoken to me, that's when my mind fuzziness had started….Hmmmm…I needed to talk to Carlisle about this.

I parked in the driveway and run inside, sighing with relief that Edward wasn't home. Sighing was such a human thing, but because of acting human for so long, it seemed significant at a time like this. Oh Edward. Poor Edward. He would have been heart-broken to know that Bella had chosen a dog. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. What did Bella see in him anyway? Sure, he guaranteed her a human life and sure, he could protect her. However, he was dangerous. He could tear Bella to pieces in a second and he freaking stank.

I no longer saw Bella as a vampire; in fact, I saw nothing at all. As she didn't exist. Stupid Mutts! Oh Bella. She would have made such a good vampire sister. All the shopping we could do together and maybe, just maybe her fashion sense would have changed when…I mean IF she was turned. I zoomed up the stairs and came to an abrupt stop in front Rosalie, who was standing there looking at me expectedly.

"What do you want Rose?" I asked her, Rosalie was selfish; she always wanted something

Rose's mouth pulled up into a slight smirk, "I want to know why you're looking so sad." She said

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I threw myself at her in a big hug. "Oh Rose!" I sobbed, "Bella had chosen a dog, and she doesn't want to be my sister anymore!" I tearlessly sobbed into her chest.

Rosalie pulled out of the hug and looked at me closely, "did I hear correctly? Bella is staying Human?" She asked

I did not know where she was going with this so I just nodded. Shocking me completely, Rosalie mouth stretched into a full on grin. Her amber eyes glittered.

"Good," She said simply, walking away and leaving me standing agape.

Feeling distraught, I then made a beeline for mine and Jasper's room. This frustration was killing me and I had to get it out. As I entered, our bodies collided and our mouths met, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer, as we both fell on the bed. Jasper always knew how to make me feel better.

Bella POV

We all sat around the couch where Nessie slept. Her body had stopped convulsing and bleeding. Natalya had told us she would awaken once her imprint did. There was still no word from the Pack yet and I felt like crying. Where were they? Who was hurt? Was Jacob ok? I hated that these questions were unanswered. I wished we got a message soon. I could not describe the guilt I felt. Because of me, one of them was already hurt. I would not be able to live with myself if one of them died.

After seeing Nessie bleed like that, I got scared. What if I hurt myself and bled? (Everyone knew how clumsy I am, even with supernatural senses) Would it hurt Jacob? In addition, another thing was: how was the bond so strong if Nessie hadn't met her imprint yet? In addition, why did it affect both?

"You know, there's something I don't quite understand," I muttered to Natalya who sat on the floor beside me

Natalya smiled as if she was expecting this, "Tell me, what don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why the injury on an imprint would affect the imprintee," I said

Natalya glanced at me and smiled again, "it usually only happens in a life or death situation." She began saying

I suddenly felt like I was hyperventilating. No! Life or death situation? No! Someone in the Pack was going to die? OMG! This was all my fault! Natalya put her hand over mine as if she knew what I was going through, knowing Natalya she probably did.

"Bella calm down, it's obviously not a life or death situation anymore. Anyway, back what I was saying, whoever is Nessie's imprint, went through so much pain that it could have killed him. The imprint saw that and split the pain to Nessie so he would feel half as much as pain as he should from what ever injury he got." She explained, slowly leaning up and stroking Nessie's left hand, which lay by her side on the couch.

"Oh wow! That's amazing," I was lost for words

"Don't forget painful," Bianca added with a slight smile, changing her knees up position to Indian style for the umpteenth time in this hour. It looked like that girl didn't have much patience.

Alicia was strangely quiet. Being the shy one, but whatever had happened outside and Nessie's injury had probably hit her hard. Those two looked close. Alicia just kept her eyes to the ground, staring at the carpet. I turned my eyes back to Nessie hoping for an improvement. When just then, Nessie's eyes lashes flicked and her fingers twitched a couple of times before her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened," She asked looking around at us "why are you sitting around me like it's my death bed?" she asked slightly hoarsely, trying to sit up

"Easy Ness," Natalya got up and helped her sit up

"Aahh!" Nessie moaned, her right hand flying to her left shoulder, "My shoulder hurts like hell," She said wincing, "what happened?"

"Well the good news is you've found your imprint!" Bianca told her enthusiastically

"I have?!" Nessie's eyes widened in happiness and excitement, then her smile fell as if she realised something, "What's the bad news?"

"I'd rather not tell you, I don't know if you can handle it" Bianca said instead, laughing nervously

"I can handle it," Nessie insisted

"I'm not sure, you'd like it," Bianca said firmly

Nessie took a deep breath, "Just tell me!" She demanded

"You don't want to know," Bianca said ominously

"Yes I do!" Nessie shot back

"It'll scare you," Bianca sang

"Bianca!"

"Fine, he's…err…injured." She let out finally

"He's injured," Nessie repeated letting the words sink in, then she caught on "He's injured! No! I have to go see him!" she began thrashing against Natalya's arms.

Alicia got up too and put another arm around her. I then realised that the rest of us had been watching Nessie and Bianca argue back and forth as if it was a tennis match.

"No! You don't understand! He could die! I don't want it happening again!" She began sobbing

Again? What did she mean by that? I looked toward Natalya and she gave me a look said 'later'. Therefore, I let it pass and tried to think of something to reassure Nessie.

"I need to go see him!" Nessie wailed

"Nessie. Nessie! I call and find out!" I assured her, getting up and grabbing the phone,

Nessie calmed down slightly, looking depressed, still breathing heavily.

I dialled Jacob's house number and waited.

"_Hello," _answered a women's voice. A women? What was a woman doing in Jacob's house? Did he have girlfriend? My chest burned with jealously at the thought. No Bella focus. An imprint is injured.

"_Hello, is anybody there," _

"Hi, this is Bella; do you know where Jacob is?" I asked

"_Bella Swan? Well Jacob's not here, he had Pack business!" _She answered with an annoyed tone

What was her problem anyway? In addition, how did she know about the Pack?

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you but I think a wolf is hurt,"

"_Hurt? Oh no! Try Sam's place,"_

"Ok, who are you by the way?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me

"_Oh, this is Rachel,"_

Rachel! Of course! What other women would be inJacob's house then his own sister. It also explained why she seemed annoyed with me; I broke her brother's heart.

"Oh. Rachel, I'm sorry, I know you hate me and-"

"_Bella, I don't hate you, just don't hurt him again ok,"_

"I promise, I won't hurt Jacob again Anyway, I'll call Sam and Emily's,"

"_Could you ask about Paul?" _

"Why Paul?"

"_He my imprint. I worried about him," _

Well, that explained how she knew about the Pack. She was an imprint.

"Okay, I will,"

"_Okay, I'll try the Clearwater's," _

"Bye Rachel, talk to you later,"

"_You too Bella," _

I was left with a dial tone.

"No luck?" Natalya said with a sympathetic tone, I knew she and the Angel had heard the whole conversation. Nevertheless, I didn't know how I felt about that. I was half-relieved and half-embarrassed.

I shook my head as Nessie let out a retched sob, her lips had began quivering and her body had began shaking. I then began dialling Sam and Emily's place. Hoping for some reassurance that the Pack was all okay. I had a feeling something was coming. Something Big.

Leah POV

Groaning, I lay down on my bed cursing my inability to move without being in pain. This pain had began 6 day ago and had gotten worse since, it was also the same day that Seth magically disappeared and returned a few days later apart of Sam's cult. Seth had gone from weedy and lanky to strong and muscular in a few days. All the guys in Sam's gang were like that. Were they steroids or something? I had done everything in my power to try to convince Seth to leave, but he had just brushed it off as if it were nothing. He had shot up too; he was almost six and half foot and looked more like 18 then 15.

I still hurt a little to think of Sam, but I was mostly over him. I didn't think I'd do well in another relationship; I wouldn't have been able to trust the guy or myself. I slowly shifted my body to the side, trying to spare myself more pain. I tucked my right under my head and my other hand reached behind me to pull the comforter over myself. My eyes lingered on the clock, which had just struck three o'clock in the afternoon. There was another weird thing; every tick of the clock was like a pounding in my ears like I was holding the clock to my ears as it ticked. Something very fishy was going on.

'_Never mind, I'll find someone like you…I wish nothing but the best of you too'_

I reached over and picked up my phone, sitting up in bed and looked at the number. It was the Black's. Why were they calling me? I sighed to myself and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi there Leah," _Rachel Black's voice responded

"Oh, Rachel Hey, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to ask, are Seth or any of the Pack there?"_

Pack? Did she just say Pack?

"Pack? Rachel what are hell are you talking about?"

I was answered with silence.

"Rachel, are you there, what do you mean by Pack?"

Dial tone.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and glared at it, "What the fuck?" I said aloud. What was going on?

Third-person POV

He sat on the bench staring the girl who walked by shouting frantically into her phone. However, his attention was not on what she was saying but the throbbing blood vein in her head and her flushed cheeks. Fantasies rolled through his head at the thought of sinking his teeth into the lovely pearly cream skin on her neck. Feeling the luscious taste of her blood rolling down his burning throat, intoxicating him with energy and hearing her dying screams. The fantasies vanished as quickly as they came. He could not. He had to keep his mind on the task. Master had warned him that if they were to be any detours or distractions he would be punished. He mentally shivered at the thought; Master's punishments were deadly, even for a vampire. He remembered the last time he was punished, tied down by Master's burning magic. Endless days. Weeks. Months. Where he had gone without blood making him crazed with Bloodlust.

He had asked. No. he had begged. Grovelled. For blood. To fill his undying thirst. He didn't care if it were animal blood. He. Needed. To. Drink.

Master had laughed at him, telling him he was as bad a puny human. However, Master caved in the end and gave him blood.

Nevertheless, the blood wasn't human nor was it animal. It was shapeshifter blood. The only blood vampires could not digest. They had no desire to drink it. It was like poison.

When he had refused. Master had tutted at him and said it was rude not to accept and he had asked for it. When he refused once again. Master had lost his patience. He had forced the blood down his throat.

Tasting it was like being bitten again. The poisonous substance was like venom going through his body all over again. It had brought back the days of his transformation. The three long days he had suffered, 20 years ago.

Master had given him the blood until he was too weak to lift a finger, but not enough to kill him. He had learned a valuable lesson. Always do as you are told or else deal with the consequences.

He cleared his mind and pushed back all the thoughts of his torture. He had heard that there was a Pack of shapeshifter's in the area. He also knew there were vampires living here also. In addition, how they were alive he wasn't sure. He had seen Shapeshifter's fight before. So fierce. So deadly. They were Predatory Animals in human form. Wolves in sheep's clothing. Serpents hiding in a rose bush. Vampires were no match for them. However, no one was a match for master. He remembered the two shapeshifter's which torn apart his vampire sister, (she was changed along with him) so furiously. It slightly scared him. However, Master. With one flick of Master's finger their hearts had stopped. The blood he was forced to drink was from them same shifters bodies. He also vaguely remembered a girl screaming, but it was faint. Maybe one of them was her mate. He did not care. They deserved what they got. Served them right for ever trying to mess with Master.

A fruity scent brought him out of his thoughts; it was a mixture of soap and fruit like fruit scented soaps. He recognised this scent! This was the scent of the person he was supposed to find! He turned his head to see a girl with Black hair and tanned skin walking into a clothes shop. She was Native? Who cared. This was his task. He wasn't going through a punishment again. He stood up, adjusted his shades and followed her inside. His next task was to get her out of there without anyone seeing and straight to Master. Humans would call it kidnapping. He just called it helping her out.

**you know I keep thinking something is wrong with this chapter, I just can't put my finger on it, hope you liked it. even of I didn't. **

**Thank's for reading! Review if you want!**

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
